How I, Grace Jones, Fell In Love
by tstmtc720
Summary: Grace has been crushing on Sirius for months, but is he really the one for her?
1. Chapter 1

**11.30 AM, September 1st, Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

I'm quite bored.

That wouldn't be expected, seeing as I'm with Lily, Rosemarie, and Alice, also known as three of my best friends.

But they're being such bitches!

I mean, was it really necessary for Lily to fall asleep?

And Rosie and Alice both! Must they have put off doing their summer work until now? They couldn't just not do it properly (as in at all), like me?

Then there's Kathy, my closest bosom buddy (who comes up with these phrases?). Anyway, Kathy-Cat just _had_ to go sit with her new boyfriend...

This makes me quite sad. It's not even really that I miss Kathy, though that's part of it. It's who her boyfriend is.

See, Kathy's new man happens to be the same sexy hunk of hotness that I've been lost on for the past nine months, ever since last Christmas when he told me I looked nice in my green party dress at James's Christmas party.

I can't even be mad at her for stealing my man, seeing as I didn't tell her of my intense longing for him.

Not that I would want to be mad. It would just make me feel better to have my feelings directed somewhere.

Who is this mysterious "sexy hunk of hotness", I am sure you direly want to know. Am I correct, my dear diary?

I am? I shall tell you then:

Sirius Orion Black.

And yes, dear diary, I'm well aware his initials are SOB.

Why would his mother ever name him that, I have asked myself many times, as it is just a personal insult to herself. I happen to know it's true, though. He is a son of a bitch.

As in, Walburga Black, Sirius's mother, is a true bitch.

She's been neglecting Sirius ever since he got sorted into Gryffindor four years ago, and she's threatened to disown him many times. According to him, the only reason she hasn't followed through with it is because if she disowned him and something ever happened to his little brother Regulus, the Black family name would die out.

And to pureblood family's like the Blacks, having the family name die out is just about the worst thing possible.

But anyhow, I think I'll go find Kathy.

**11. 45, with Kathy, Sexy man, and his friends in their compartment**

Sirius has his arm around Kathy.

I'm jealous.

I wish I weren't, seeing as how she's my best friend and I want her to be happy.

But he's just so damn sexy...

Now they're snogging. More jealousy...

Oh, Remus had just asked me how my summer was.

"Lovely," I said.

"That's good," he said.

"How was yours?" I asked.

"Alright thanks," he said.

I told him we can converse in you instead of talking and me having to write "then he said" and "then I said" and such.

So here goes:

Just alright?

_Er..rather good, I suppose._

Didn't you spend a week at James's?

_Yes, with Sirius too._

No Peter?

_He got grounded all summer._

For what?

_The first day he was home he burned half their kitchen down while making a grilled cheese sandwich._

Oh Peter...

_I laughed when he told me._

Was he angry?

_It was over owl._

Oh, right...

_I wouldn't care much if he were._

But he's one of your best friends.

_Honestly, Grace, lately I've only been talking to him because it'd be awkward not to._

What about Sirius and James?

_Sirius feels the same way I do, but James insists Peter's cool._

I think he's creepy.

_Haha you're great, Grace._

As are you, Remus.

_We oughta go change into out robes._

Right. Farewell for now then, Mr. Lupin.

_Good-bye, Miss Jones._

**8.34 PM, Gryffindor Girls 5th Year Dormitory**

I just got back from the feast.

It started off well.

Us girls made Kathy promise to sit with us, which she did. So that was nice. I missed her a bunch after not even getting the chance to say more that hello to her this morning, seeing as she was too busy sucking my true love's face off.

I also happened to be sitting in such a spot that I could easily stare longingly at aforementioned true love as he shoved his face full of mashed potatoes and cherry pie.

Which by the way are his favorites foods.

So, like I said, it started great.

Until Kathy asked me who I was staring at.

"Um..no one," I told her. Obviously I couldn't admit to her that I have a burning ache in my heart directed at her lover boy.

"You've been looking over near Sirius (she said his name in a disgustingly loving way) for at least five minutes."

"What? I've been looking nowhere near there...I've been wholly concentrated on my supper."

"You haven't eaten a bite."

"Um..." Gee, she's like Sherlock Holmes.

"Grace," Kathy said. "I'm your best friend. Just tell me who you've been staring at."

"Er...well...you see..." I quickly glanced over, seeing who I could use for a decoy. Sirius was sitting in between James and Frank Longbottom. "I...uh... James!"

"Oh, Gracie..." Kathy said sympathetically. "You know I'd love for you to be together...double dates and all...but you know how he is..."

See, she knew it was a lost cause to be hung up on James, seeing as he's been stalking Lily since first year. And, dear diary, when I say stalking, I mean stalking. One time, in third year, we awoke to the sound of him loudly cursing after dropping Lily's Herbology text book on his foot when looking through her trunk "for proof she loves me" as he said.

But after that she had mysteriously been missing a bra and a pair of knickers...which we mysteriously found in his trunk when we went on a mission to get them back.

But, anyhow, the point is, pretending to like James could really work out for me. I could stare at Sirius without Kathy getting suspicious. As long as he's with James, that is. Which is always.

So I think I'll keep up the act.

**9.12 AM, History of Magic**

Binns in droning on about some rebellion in the 13th century, but I can hardly pay attention.

Why, you may ask, dear diary?

A certain extremely handsome boy is sitting directly in front of me and I can't keep my eyes off his sexy nearly black hair.

Except, of course, dear diary, to write in you.

But it's about him, so that doesn't count.

_Grace, pay attention! This will be on O.W.L's._

That was Lily...so rude of her to steal you away, dear diary.

Anyway, Binns is so boring, I could sleep.

Maybe I'll try to take a nap...

Bye for now, dear diary.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 2nd, 11.17 in Divination, partered with -drumroll please- SIRIUS!**

Seems everyone's in a couple but me.

Okay, just Alice and Kathy, but still...

Lily has James pining for her, and Rosie's been flirting with some Ravenclaw, Johnny Hathaway, a lot.

So really it's just me.

Maybe I'll find someone to practice snogging on until Sirius finally realizes I'm his true love and dumps Kathy.

I should ask Remus.

What? Where did that thought come from?

I have to go, dear diary, I'm missing out on quality alone time with Sirius. I'll tell you about it during lunch.

Now I'm talking to a book like you're -er, its- a person

I'm crazy.

Bye then.

**12.08, Great Hall, in between Lily and Remus**

Um...so an little incident occured with Sirius...I'm not sure if it's good or not...

Anyway, here's what happened:

Our overly insane teacher, Professor Maple, asked each set of partners to interpret our dreams.

"So," I had said to Sirius, my partner by default as we were the only 5th years in an all 4th year class (We both failed last year.) "Er, what did you dream about last night?"

"You," he had said.

"Er, really?" I had asked.

"Really," he said.

"Hmm...So what did I do in this dream?" I asked teasingly. "So I can interpret it..."

"Well...you were laying on my bed wearing this T-shirt I have..."

He looked at my appalled face and laughed.

"Anyway," he continued. "At first you were wearing my shirt, but not for long. Soon I had it off you, and there you were, in nothing at..."

"Sirius..." I began to protest. Him telling me the dream fake had been making me uncomfortable, since I had actually had a similar one the previous night.

"Listen, Gracie," he said. I loved that he called me Gracie. "You'll like it."

I sighed, faking annoyance. "Go on then," I said.

"I was wearing nothing too," he said. This was getting good... "And I went and started to kiss you..."

"And?"

"And then I pulled out a knife and killed you!" He began to laugh hysterically.

I laughed. "Too bad...I was hoping we'd shag." I still can't believe I said that.

"Gee, Gracie," he'd said. "I didn't know you were the type to cheat on your best friend!"

"I wouldn't," I said. "I'd only do anything if you had split up."

"Gracie," Sirius said very seriously (haha that was punintentional!), "Do you like me?"

"I...er..don't tell Kathy!" Why didn't I deny it?

Thankfully the bell rang.

So, the good: Sirius and I got on great.

The bad: He knows I like him

The ugly: He might tell Kathy.

Shit...

**10.17, Dorm**

We just all played Truth or Dare.

"All" meaning me, Kathy, Rosie, Lily, Alice, Remus, Peter, James, and...you guessed it, dear diary: Sirius.

Thankfully Sirius isn't awkward, as I am awkward enough for the both of us. He just acted like I hadn't admitted to him I like him despite the fact he's dating Kathy...my best friend.

God, I'm terrible.

Anyway, though, here were my truths and dares:

Alice dared me to take off my bra and wear it over my school shirt for the rest of the game. Good thing I had on the sexy black one. It earned a wolf-whistle from the guys.

Lily truthed me if I'd ever kissed a girl. "Obviously," I said. "Seeing as how you were there."

Then James truthed me what girl I'd kissed. "Which time?" I'd said.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Um...two people, five times. I'll let you ask about two of the times."

"Okay...first and second."

"Lily and Rosie."

This got more wolf whistles. Sirius also gave us a "That's so fucking _hot_."

My last dare was from Sirius.

He dared me to kiss Kathy.

Figures.

So I kissed her. No biggie for me, but she freaked. She's like the staightest persons ever.

"God..." Sirius mumbled. "That's hot..."

Anyway, the game was great fun, but now I'm off to bed.

Good-night, diary.

**September 4th, 1.44 PM, History of Magic**

I'm going to invite Remus to write in you alongside me, seeing as how I'm quite bored and he's sitting next to me.

Remus, write in this with me!

_I need to take notes._

But I'm more fun than...um...

_It's rather sad you aren't even sure what we're learning about._

I know what we're doing!

_What is it then?_

Rodwin the Rash and Bartok the Barmy.

_You just read that off my notes._

Did not...

_Right, Grace._

It's quite rude to accuse people, Mr. Lupin.

_My sincere apologies._

Denied.

_I'm hurt._

You should be.

_I am._

Good.

_Fine._

Alright.

_Okay._

Satisfactory.

_Sufficient._

Well, that was fun...

_Bell's about to ring._

Bye then, Mr. Lupin!


	3. Chapter 3

**September 4th, 7.01, Common room with Remus**

Remus...write with me?

_Can't we just talk?_

No, this is private.

_Er, alright._

I need advice.

_On what?_

I like Sirius.

_Oh..._

Read this entry.

*note that he read my **12.08, Great Hall, in between Lily and Remus **entry*

_Oh...er...well...he seemed quite flirtatious..._

I know.

_Well, that's good then...since you fancy him._

But he's with Kathy.

_Kathy..._

What do you mean "Kathy..."? You know...Kathleen Forbes, brown hair, brown eyes...

_I know who Kathy is. I just...I dunno._

You don't know what to say since there isn't a good solution to this problem?

_Right._

Remus...

_Grace..._

I have a favor to ask you...

_What is it?_

Will you teach me to snog?

_I've never snogged before._

Will you help me practice then?

_Like learn together?_

Yeah...I suppose.

_Well, Miss Jones...I guess a little snogging never hurt anyone_

I like that little flirtatious grin...

**September 4th, 9.34, Dorm**

So...

I just snogged Remus for more than an hour on the couch downstairs...

And Kathy and Sirius saw.

I don't know what that means yet.

But the snogging was nice...

I'm actually rather worked up now.

I'd better take care of that...

Night, diary.

**September 5th, 12.02, Great Hall beside Sirius.**

I've just invited Sirius to write with me.

"I'd be honored," he said.

Hello, Sirius.

_Hi._

So...er, what's new.

_Nothing...but what's new with you?_

What's witht he underlining?

_I'm trying to hint at the fact that you snogged Remus last night._

Er...yes.

_I thought you fancied me._

I do.

_So why'd you snog him?_

2 reasons.

_What are they?_

One: Practice.

_And the second one?_

I know I'll never have you.

_I like you, Grace._

You're with Kathy.

_I know._

...okay?

_I'll break up with her. _

Really?

_Yes._

But she's my best friend. So we'd have to wait at least two weeks to really go out. And I'd have to talk to her.

_I can wait._

So...you'll break it off?

_I'll do it tonight._

And then we'll go out? In secret at first, until I talk to her about it.

_Yes._

Okay!

_Lunch is over. _

I'll see you later.

_Bye, beautiful._

Later, sexy.

**12.07, Muggle Studies, next to Remus**

I cannot believe that just happened.

I'm so happy!

But so guilty...

And I'm dying to tell someone.

But I can't.

Oh well! I have Sirius!

Eeeeeeeee!

**8.32, common room.**

He just dumped her.

She's crying her eyes out.

I have to go comfort her.

**9.17, dorm.**

She's asleep.

I feel terrible

It's my fault she spent the last hour crying.

Why didn't I just leave him be?

Find another guy?

I had to steal my best friend's happiness...

And I'm not even happy.

I'm glad to be with Sirius, but I'm guilty.

I'm horrid.

**September 5th, 11.22, dorm.**

I've just woken up. I love Saturdays.

Especially today.

My first day as Sirius's (currently secret) girlfriend.

I can't believe I have a boyfriend!

It's rather sad it took me all the way until 5th year to find one.

Maybe I'm ugly?

Nah, Sirius would _never _date someone ugly.

Sirius...

Eeeee I'm so happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**September 5th, 7.05 PM, Common room next to Remus**

Remus, buddy, care to write with me?

_Fine, but it's very annoying to not just talk._

Why?

_Because it takes longer and I can't properly express emotion._

Well...use emoticons.

_Emoticons?_

Yeah, like :) and :( are happy and sad.

_Okay I will...:)_

:D

_What's that?_

Like super happy...

_Oh._

So how are you lately?

_:(_

Oh :(. Why?

_See, I reallllllllly like this girl..._

Yes?

_But she likes another guy..._

Oh...

_And he's my mate..._

Is it Georgia Billington?

_No..._

Well what mate is it?

_Sirius._

Does he like her?

_Yes._

Well, who is it then?

_I can't say it..._

Then just write it.

_No, its just...private._

At least makeup a name!

_Make one up?_

Yeah...like a codename. Like...er...I used to like Amos Diggory. So I called him Mandrake in public.

_Er...Mandrake?_

Because when Rosie and I were trying to come up with a nickname for our crushes we were learing about Mandrakes. So Amos was Mandrake, and James, who Rosie liked back then-this was in second year- became Earmuffs.

_I remember you and Rosie talking about earmuffs and I thought you were crazy..._

You love my craziness.

_I do._

You should.

_That's why I do._

Good.

_Fine._

Yep...

_Grace..._

...Remus?

_I want to ask you something._

What is it?

_Er...well remember when we snogged?_

Yes?

_Can we do it again?_

Oh...er...well you see...I sorta have a boyfriend now...

_What? Since when?_

Yesterday...

_Who is it?_

I can't really say...It's secret for now?

_Okay...do you mind me asking why?_

Well...you see...I shouldn't be dating him. He's kinda off limits...

_Shit, Gracie, is it a teacher?_

No! Nothing like that...

_What then?_

It breaks the girl code...

_The girl code?_

Yes...

_What's that?_

Rules like..don't date a friend's ex and stuff.

_It's Sirius, isn't it?_

Um...Er...Well...Yes?

_Oh God..._

Um...please just...don't tell anyone?

_Of course._

Thanks, Remus.

_No problem, Gracie._

Er...I'm gonna go to my dorm now...

_Bye, Grace._

Toodles, Remus.

**8.05 PM, dorm.**

So Sirius dumped me.

Why, dear diary? Because I confessed to him I told Remus about us.

He was mad...really mad.

I showed him the entry where Remus and I talked, hoping he would calm down, but he says I betrayed him. And I did. So I'll just have to deal, even though i think Sirius is overreacting.

When I left, Remus followed me into the hall and we talked.

Remus: I'm really sorry, Gracie.

Me: It's okay.

Remus: He's just a prat.

Me: I guess...

Remus: Being single can be fun...

Me: Not helping.

Remus: Sorry...

Me: It's okay! I mean, there are some perks...Like now I can snog whoever I want.

And I kissed him.

And he kissed back.

And we had a twenty minute snog session in the hall.

It was really nice...

Anyway, dear diary, I'm off to shower.

Ta ta for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**9.43 PM, dorm with Kathy.**

Diary, I have invited Kathy to write with me.

Hello, there Kathleen.

_Don't call me that. And why can't we just talk?_

You sound like Remus. He hates writing in this.

_Ooooooooooooh Remuuuuuusssss wrote in here? That's cuuuuteeee._

...?

_Well, you like him, don't you?_

Er, what would give you that idea?

_You snogged him._

Well, yes, but it was only for practice...

_Right._

Yes. You know I like James.

_Maybe you should give up on him, Gracie. He's smitten with Lily._

I guess I can try.

_Good. And then you can be with Remus._

...nope.

_Why not?_

I don't like him like that.

_Well, I think he likes you._

We're friends.

_With benefits._

It was only a snog...

_I still think he likes you._

Whatever, Kath. I oughta go to bed. Night.

_Good-night and Remus loves you._

No.

**Monday, September 6th, 6.08 PM, with Remus in the Common Room**

Maybe Remus does like me. I mean he did say he liked a girl who liked Sirius...which at that point I did.

But he and I are friends. Nothing more. I like him as a friend. He must feel the same way.

Right?

Grr, Kathy, thanks a lot for putting these thought in my head.

And now Remus wants to talk. I'm making him write.

Hello, Remus.

_I hate writing in this thing._

Fine. We don't have to talk, then.

_No, I want to. Sorry I complained._

I suppose I can forgive you. Just this once, though.

_Hmph._

Well you're being pleasant...

_Sorry. I have a lot of stress this week._

:( Why?

_Never mind._

You can trust me, Remus.

_I know. And I have to go. I have an essay._

For what?

_History of Magic._

We don't have an essay.

_This is extra credit._

Right...

_Right. So bye then._

...Bye.

What the hell was that about?

**Tuesday, September 7th, 11:06 AM, History of Magic with Remus**

Remus is actually taking notes again. Such a good prefect...

I'm gonna try to corrupt him.

He's agreed to write with me!

I just corrupted you.

_I know. Luckily I already read this chapter._

You did history ahead of time?

_Yes._

...Why do I talk to you?

_Because I'm so cool._

No, that's not it.

_Bitch._

I know. I'm proud.

_Well then._

So...

_Soooo_

How's it going with that girl?

_What girl?_

The one who you liked but who likes Sirius?

_Oh. Her. Alright, I suppose._

Alright?

_She isn't into Sirius anymore. But she still doesn't like me._

Oh. I'm sorry.

_Girls never like me, Grace. It's okay._

Boys never like me either.

_Sirius did._

He doesn't count. He likes anything with legs.

_True. Even boys._

WHAT?

_Sirius is bisexual...I thought you knew._

I didn't.

_Does it bother you?_

No. It's his business who he likes.

_I am too._

Bisexual?

_Yes._

That's kinda hot...

_Er, thanks._

Have you kissed a guy?

_Yes._

Sirius?

_Yes._

That's hot.

_I have to do notes._

Fine. Bye, Remus.

_Bye, Grace._


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday, September 17th, 7.19, Common Room**

Dear Diary, (It feels odd starting off with that)

I am quite sorry I have not written in you in so long! You must have sorely missed me! The reason I have not written, you might be asking? Why, because I could not find you! Yes, dear diary, I admit to having lost you for eleven entire days! But, thank goodness, I finally found you today. You were in my pillow, exactly where I had left you. Only I had forgotten that I left you there, hence my losing you...

Anyhow, tomorrow is Hogsmeade. Kathy is going with Sirius. They're back together, which I'm quite glad about. I really do want her to be happy, and I've been feeling so guilty about what I did to her with Sirius and all (though she still doesn't know).

Anyway, Alice is going with Frank Longbottom, a sixth year she's like for a rather long time. And Rosie is going with Andrew Piazza, the beater from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

That just leaves Lily and me to go together. Oh, speak of the devil, here she comes now!

**7.22**

Lily is bow going on a double date with Alice and Frank with some bloke called Garret Nolan. Leaving me all alone.

"I'm sorry, Grace," she said. "Maybe you could ask Remus to go..."

Maybe I will.

**7.30, Common Room with Remus.**

Remus, write with me!

_Well, aren't you pushy._

It worked, didn't it? You're writing.

_That I am, Gracie._

So, Remus, any hot dates tomorrow?

_Nope._

You didn't ask that girl you like?

_No point. She'd say no._

Well, who are you going with, then?

_Alone. Sirius is going with Kathy, of course. And James and Peter have detention._

Want to go together, in that case? I was going to go with Lily but now she and Alice have some double date. And Rosie's going with her new boyfriend...and Kathy and Sirius...

_Sure, sounds like fun._

Okay. It's a date.

_Really?_

You're blushing.

_No I'm not._

You are.

_So?_

So, do you want this to be a date?

_Do you?_

I don't know.

_Okay._

So do you?

_Maybe._

Yeah. Me too.

_Yeah._

Okay...well, bye then. See you tomorrow...

_Bye._

**Saturday, September 18, 10.34 AM, Dorm.**

_This is officially doucmented by Kathleen Marie Forbes, best friend to diary owner Grace Cassandra Jones._

_I feel official._

_Anyway, I insisted Grace document what she is wearing on her BIG DATE (though she won't call it a date) with a certain Remus Lupin._

_She didn't think her clothes and makeup stuff were important. _

_I insisted they were._

_She retaliated she didn't fancy Remus so it didn't matter._

_I insisted it mattered._

_She said, "Fine, you want it documented, write it yourself."_

_So I am._

_I picked out Grace's clothes myself._

_She is wearing a black V-neck sweater, which beautifully shows off (not to obviously, which would be slutty) her LARGE BREASTS that I am very jealous of._

_Anyway, on the bottom she is wearing a light gray tweed skirt which I gave her for her fifteenth birthday._

_Her shoes are black ballet flats. All in all, she looks lovely._

_I wanted to describe her hair and makeup (down and wavy; just mascara) but she won't let me. _

_I did a lovely job sneaking it in._

_And now we're off to out dates!_

**8.09 PM, back from Hogmeade, dorm.**

Hogsmeade was good.

We went to all the shops and everything, and that was fun.

And then it started to get exciting!

We were in the Three Broomsticks and we ordered butterbeers and then we left and we were outside and we were just walking back to the carriages and he put his arm around me! It was nice.

And then we were getting in the carriages to go back and he had to take his arm away, but once we were sitting in the carriage he put it back!

And then when we got off he had to take it away again and he put it back again! And we walked all the way to the Common Room like that!

So we were in the Common Room and I was like "Well, I had a great time." and he was like "Me too." and I was like "Okay, well, I'm gonna go upstairs to my dorm." and he was like "Yeah, me too. Night, Grace." and I was like "Good-night, Remus."

And then he kissed me!

I mean, we've kissed before, but that was just snogging. We've never just had a kiss. And it was nice. It meant more than the snogging.

It meant he liked me.

And...I think I might just like him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunday, September 18th, 12.07, Great Hall.**

So, I was just reading over my last entry and I realized I admitted I might like Remus.

I mean, why not?

He's kind and funny and smart and...handsome. Very handsome...

I mean, what girl could resist those cool blue eyes? And his sandy, soft (I'm guessing, I've never touched it), hair. And his pink kissable lips...

Yes, I like him.

I've admitted it.

I, Grace Cassandra Jones, officially fancy Remus (what the hell is his middle name?) Lupin.

Note to self: ask Remus his middle name.

**7.25, Common Room on couch with Remus**

After lunch everypne went outside for a walk by the lake.

Everyone basically seperated into couples right away.

Sirius and Kathy went off together, likely to snog. And Alice and Lily went over to Frank and Garret, who are now their official boyfriends (James is very upset about Lily and Garret), and Rosie went over with Andrew.

So it was just me, Remus, James, and Peter.

Until James decided to go stalk Lily and Garret.

And Peter went off to find Diane, his sort-of-girlfriend from Hufflepuff.

So, there I was with Remus, walking along the lake, which is a very couple-y thing to do.

After a minute of silence, he reached out and took my hand. I looked at him and smiled.

"Do you want to sit?" he asked, indicating a bench under a beatutiful oak tree.

"Sure," I answered and we did.

When we sat down he put his arm around me. "Grace," he said. "I really like you."

"I like you too," I had said excitedly. I was soooo happy, I thought he was going to ask me out.

"Like I said, I like you. A lot. A ton. For a long time. Ever since Christmas last year, when I saw you in that dress...But I can't ask you out."

I frowned. "Why not?" I asked, half sad, half angry.

"Because..." Remus said. "I could hurt you."

"Remus..."

"Grace, I trust you, so I'm going to tell you my secret. I'm a werewolf."

For a moment I was in shock. Then I took a breath. "Remus," I said. "I don't care if you're a werewolf. I care about you. Alot. And I want to be with you."

"Gracie...You don't understand...I'm a monster."

"Don't you fucking dare call yourself a monster," I said angrily. "You are _not _a monster. You are a sweet, nice, wondeful, very handsome boy who I happen to really care about. And you have a condition. Once a month you are that wolf, Remus. The rest of the time you are just a boy that I love."

"You love me?" he said softly.

"I...I don't know. As a friend, yes, I do. Very much. But...I don't think I'm _in love _with you. Not just yet..."

"I love you too, Gracie. I feel the same way you do. And I want to be with you. Very much, If you'll have me."

"You bet I will," I'd said.

And I kissed him.

And we snogged.

For about an hour.

It was lovely.

So anyway, now I'm next to him in the Common Room.

Shall I invite him to write with me?

Was that a yes dear diary?

I think it was.

Hello, Remus.

_Hello, Gracie._

How are you this lovely evening?

_I am completely ecstatic, thank you for asking._

And why is that, Mr. Lupin?

_I am sitting beside a breathtakingly beautiful girl who I am fortunate enough to be able to say I am in a relationship with._

You think she's breathtakingly beautiful, this girl?

_Yes, I do._

Coincidentally, I happen to know she finds you outstandingly handsome...Funny how that happens, eh?

_Quite the laugh, Gracie._

Isn't it?

_Absolutely._

So...Sirius and Kathy are looking rather cute, all cozed us on the couch over there, snogging up a storm.

_Mmm...We could be doing that as well..._

True...so good-bye, then, dear diary...I'm off to snog.

**9.33, dorm**

Kathy and Sirius catcalled at Remus and I when they noticed our snogging.

"Oh, shut up," I said. "We let you have your peace!"

Kathy shrugged and Sirius laughed. They quickly resumed kissing.

Remus and I snogged more too, for about an hour. Then we just slowly drew apart and started talking about stuff. Like class, and what we're doing on break, and stuff like that.

"Oh!" I had said suddenly. "I have a question for you!"

"Yes, Gracie?" he has asked.

"I've been wondering, what's your middle name?"

"John," he answered me.

"I like it. Remus John Lupin..."

"What's yours?"

"Cassandra."

"That's beautiful...Grace Cassandra Jones."

I giggled, kissed him again, and went up to bed, where I told you, dear diary, about my lovely day.

Good-night, dear diary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday, September 19th, 10.11 AM, History of Magic beside Lily with Remus across the aisle but still technically next to me.**

I really went into detail with that heading...

Anyway, I am half listening while writing in here. I really should be taking notes, but this is much more entertaining.

I am looking at Remus. He is biting his lip is an extremely cute way as he struggles to take down every word of what Professor Binns is saying. Always the scholar, my boyfriend is...

I love it.

I love everything about him, really.

Shit, does that mean I love him?

As in I'm in love with him?

Holy shit, dear diary!

Okay, here goes:

I, Grace Cassandra Jones, hereby admit that I am in love with a certain Remus John Lupin.

I'm asking Lily for advice.

Should I till him?

_Yes._

I should?

_Right._

Okay, I need to calm down. I'll tell him tonight...

_Okay, I'm gonna take notes now..._

Bye then Lily...

**7.08 in the Common Room beside Remus**

Remus is scolding me for writing in you as we talk.

But I need to document the moment I tell him I'm love with him.

I'm gonna say it now!

I'll write back later...

**9.05, dorm.**

Alright, dear diary, I'm sure you're absolutely dying to know what happened! Am I right? I am. Alright then here's what happened:

"I'm confused with the Charms essay, do we have to do twelve inches or-" Remus was saying.

"I'm in love with you," I said. (I probably shouldn't have cut in...)

"Sixteen?" he finished awkwardly.

I took a deep breath. "Twelve."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm in love with you too, Grace," Remus said.

I smiled. "Good."

"Yeah, good."

"Want to snog now?"

"Sounds good," he said, and kissed me.

Best day of my life...


End file.
